a forgotten story
by seddielovenathan
Summary: Diego a.k.a Zorro moved to Spain to learn fencing and other characteristics of a noble gentleman. He falls in love for the first time with the daughter of Thomas' friend of his dad & the person that gave him hostage.Diego loves Juliana & does everything for her but, does she loves him back? A story that is base of Isabel Allende's book but this part is mine. sorry first fic in ENG.
1. before the prologue

The wonderful story of the fearless hero of the Americas known as the brave and bold ZORRO. His life has been revealed by Isabel friend of Diego a.k.a Zorro. Isabel wrote about his life, when he was young and his exploits as the hero of California. But, even when our dear Zorro was love by all the women, in his teenager life, he suffered as any other person; his first love which was not the most happiest one that he remembers, it was actually a tragic love, the love that he thought it was never going to end.

But it says that if something is in the dark stays in the dark.

Farewell, our story starts like this: Our precious Diego de la Vega, son of the richest yeoman on Ciudad de Los Angeles, Alejandro de la Vega and Toypurnia or like she was baptized Regina. Regina was a mestiza warrior that used to fight, so that her fellow natives had their lands. This two characters so different like the sun and the moon, met in a battle and fell in love. They decided to unite their lives and without knowing they gave birth to the person that became the salvation and the legend of the new world.

The life of Diego could be read in the story of Isabel Allende, who is the real owner of this plot stage, but in this story we would know what she hide from us, with the only reason of not upset the life of the lady, Juliana de Romeu, who was eternal love of her dear friend El Zorro.

Juliana, Isabella and Nuria's companion Romeu girls escaped the fury of Rafael Moncada, a young man obsessed with Juliana who would do anything so that she could be at his feet and in love with him. Rafael was evil enough to make the authorities arrest the girls father with the charges of frienchified. Well, the girls escape with Diego planning to travel to California, of course we have to let ourselves know that they were in Spain when all of this happened and not partying like I though in the beginning... I will stop talking now before something unavoidable happens... falling asleep of boredom with this pathetic summaries with lack of fun and action. Well lets follow the story now, so that you will be witnesses of the love that our hero felt for that gentle young lady that could not avoid hurting our dear Zorro.  
=========================================================================


	2. prologue

Our story starts like this...

El Zorro the bold and brave hero has been legend around the world. Isabel (Isabel Allende if you read her book you will see that she pretends to be one of the characters...) gave us a detailed story about his life as Zorro/Diego de la Vega, according to us it was the most complete biography of his adventures but we were wrong. Five years after Diego saw Juliana for the last time she "married" the corsair jean Laffitte, and I say married because marriage like that are usually not official... anyway back to the story.

After the five years Diego met again Lolita Pulido the girl that used to send him love letters when they were young but that was everything but pretty in that time. Diego was so frustrated after suffering Juliana's treason he took refuge in Lolita's arms and married her. Lolita Pulido Diego's wife died after their marriage the day that was their fifth anniversary irony we don't know yet; everyone came to say goodbye to the prestigious women that was gentle with the prisoners of El Diablo, the old prison were her cousin used to be the person in charge. She helped the old and the sick to recover and those actions were known in many places of California; thank God they didn't know she married Zorro.

Juliana de Romeu, Isabel's sister came to the funeral and revealed a secret that had dared not to reveal for the guilt that she have been feeling since the end of the journey from her house in Barcelona to New Orleans, were she left them leave without her. That sentiment that tormented her because even when says that she was happy with Jean her pirate, she still loved the man that loved her since she was a young girl, Diego.

The love for him was awaken when they were travelling together in Spain, those memories were still fresh in her mind and in her heart. She was obstinate, she never said her feelings because that would have kill Jean or even worst; to make Jean so jealous of Diego, she married him because he was something unexplainable, something that was more like a challenge for her to make him correct his life. But, the real deep reason is that according to her, it was the only thing that would save them from being in New Orleans and go to their final destination California.

She noticed that she loved Diego after she stopped looking at him as he was the intense and dull boy all smiles and ears that got to her house four years ago. Yeah he was change, he was now a man capable of taking the responsibility of taking care and protect them without asking anything in exchange. Juliana started to notice him there.. she was able to appreciate Diego's caramel color eyes, so beautiful, with a intense and peaceful look, that she didn't want to end seeing for the rest of her life. She also saw his gallant demeanor and she was able to see his sensibility, that the others suitors had a lack of, but that she could see through Diego's poetry; poems that he wrote in order for her to fall for him.

But without further ado lets see the story so that this also doesn't become a boring biography because Zorro could be anything except: boring.


	3. Chapter 1

So this story well I did took a long time to update its not easy with school, martial arts and work and especially when I get those lazy periods in which I just want to sleep =]. Well sorry for a lot of grammar errors this story is in Spanish but I translate it and I don't have Microsoft word so the mistakes are present by dozens hope you still understand it. This story goes for my friend a awesome writer rimdsloveseddie if you don't know her I encourage you to read her stories; she has encourage me to stop being lazy and translate this one. Im not girly at all but again Zorro and Seddie change my emotions a lot. =]

chapter 1

Part four End of 1814 and the beginning of 1815

We will beging like Isabel has detailed in her book with the exception of a moment or actually a couple of them that she never knew that happened ...until now; when they were living with the gypsies after they escaped Barcelona and the fury of Rafael Moncada that wanted to marry Juliana but they trick him and locked him in a secret closet in the Romeu's house in order for them to escape. Diego and Juliana had a moment alone in which they planned a lot of things thinking that their lives were going to change; in fact it did

Within a week after they arrive to the Roma camp, Diego was able to slide on the run, he could flip in the air and land on his horse: he was able to jump from one horse to the another and was able to ride with two horses one legs in each one of them at the same time. He used to do this stunts in front of the women or to be more precise in from of Juliana so that she could see him, he wanted to compensate the time and the frustration that he felt for being separated.

According to the Roma Law the men and women where not supposed to see together, they considered women to be impure and not equal. Diego was wearing Pelayo's clothes that consisted of pants until the knees, tall boots, full sleeves blouse, leather vest, and a handkerchief on the head that unfortunately left in evidence his ears... ohh God he really hate his ears and use to hide them under his hair but now they were exposed. He also use to have a musket in the arm. He look so manly with his sideburns well constructed, his golden skin and his caramel eyes that even Juliana used to admired him secretly.

After his stunts Diego took his horse around the camp; that day was spectacular, the trees looked so green and a fresh breeze, it was a tranquility that he hadn't felt and he realized that he hadn't had the opportunity to see the sky... so blue and peaceful before until now. He was concentrated in his deep thoughts of how much time it was going to take them to get to la Coru_ñ_a, Spain. He was hoping to be able to protect Isabel, Nuria and specially to Juliana. Meanwhile he was calculating the time like many other times before he didn't notice that Juliana approached him.

- Well, it seems that you really adapt fast to the situations in life. I thought that you were another person, but you have prove to be unpredictable- Juliana said with a big smile flirting with him? He couldn't believe that was not the smile that he knew from her.

There was a big difference when he met her with the finest clothing of a young Spanish lady; comparing it with the clothes of the present she could be easily called a gypsy. Her delicated curls were underneath a red handkerchief, white full sleeves blouse, leather vest and a colored skirt; she was the most beautiful and simple girl in the world.

-Is better to take advantages of the situations in life...because maybe it will not happen again... also I wouldn't have learn a lot about our friends the gypsies if it wasn't of the runaway situation that we are in right now. - Diego answered smiling Besides I love to ride horses like this with freedom and feel the freedom while I gallop. In California I used to ride with my dear brother Bernardo everyday like the natives, only when my father was around I was forced to ride like my father does. I didn't have the opportunity to learn everything so this opportunity was perfect and I couldn't resist.- he finished grinning at her.

- Wow, it just seems like it was yesterday when you got to my house, you were a skinny boy with weird clothing- she smiled- but look at you now a grown up man and those clothes are...not bad at all-

In those moments Juliana watched him closely, she saw Diego's strong arms and his muscular belly. She dreamed with the idea of him hugging her tight like the heroes in the novels that she used to read.

-Well thanks.. I guess Juliana- Diego said. It was clear that he was nervous- th the truth is that this clothes are so light better than the Pilgrims Costumes that we were using in disguise. Rafael wouldn't have though that we were using them in Barcelona but they were really uncomfortable.  
When he finished speaking he walked towards Juliana how sat in a tree trunk that was separating them and she look at him astonished with the sunlight and watching him from nearly the ground he look like the handsome men of her stories that used to save the damsel in distress and all the dangers and actually he was. It was him who save her and her little family from ruffians when they were in the pilgrims costumes, it was him who used to feed her when she was too weak to do it herself, and it was him who took care of her every night so that nothing bad could happen to her. Him and only him... she wished that he could raise her up and hug her like they used to on the pilgrimage nights when they used to sleep together the four of them, but at the end the two of them were lightly hugging. She never mentioned in the morning or look like actually notice it, but always anxiously awaited the time at night to be near him, unfortunately now it was over in the Roma camp was forbidden that type of approach between men and women.

Without noticing it she made a long sigh of love. Diego was surprised and he sat near her, instantly forgetting about the rules and the took her hand in his.

Juliana Quickly blushed but didn't took away her hand.

-Juliana, I wanted to tell you this a long time ago, but I have never found enough courage to do it, well I have never dared after a long time since we were younger remember, you always thought it was a game. There has never been a correct time for this - he smiled nervously for which Juliana answered him with her angel smile that was so normal in her- I want to tell you that I love you like I have never expected of loving someone; Since the first moment I saw you and I can't or want to forget you, if I can get to have a hope with you. Give me an opportunity and hope Juliana of making you fall in love with me and I will be the most happy man on earth- said Diego at the same moment that he kissed Juliana's hand.

Juliana was surprised for the confession and looks at him with her cat eyes, she looks at the man that in that instance kneels so he can look her in the eyes and that have give her a delicate kiss on her hand, that man looks at her with love in his eyes, with those caramel eyes that filled her with peace. Finally she was going to confess what it was inside of her romantic heart.

-Diego, I want to tell you that you have been the most important person after my father's death because you have help us and support us without you being part of my family and that I really appreciate it. Also I want to thank you for being so gentle and for making feel the most important person in your live and even when I never told you your poems were beautiful because they came straight from your soul. The truth is that this situation of all of us running away, make me change my mind about the way I used to look at you and now I know that I have finally found the love of my life- Juliana said with a longing look that cried out for a hug.

Diego saw that look and he understood that she was asking him for support and he hugged her tight and that trunk that physically was the one separating them was now putting them together. The two of them hugging with their bodies strongly bonded to each other, they could now feel each other's heartbeats at the rhythm.

A sunbeam illuminated them, Diego was in the glory his beloved has told him that she loves him, finally she accept him. After a few moments they separated and they look into each others eyes. Diego could feel the warm breath of Juliana and she could feel his, the two of them were join in a sweet and long kiss.

Diego could not disrespect Juliana it was not even in his mind and Juliana knew that so it was her who took the initiative by taking him from the collar and pull him towards him. She put her hands softly behind his neck; he as an impulse put his hands in her little waist pulling her towards him until there was no more space between them. He left one hand in her waist while the other was hidden in her black curls. It was a kiss that lasted a few minutes, but for them it was the most beautiful in their lives. Yes, Juliana was kissed before by Rafael he stole one kiss from her but she didn't count it. It was not even worth the comparison since not even in 10 thousands years that kiss was going to be as good and sweet as the one that Diego just gave her. They pulled away to catch some breath but they stood almost in the same position, by now Diego without noticing made his way across the trunk and now was in the same side as Juliana. Both of them experimented a tranquility that they have never felt before.

-If Nuria see us she is going to kill us- Diego said with a happy smile, he could look like a clown and not even care because Juliana was with him now. - well actually, I think all the gypsies will kill us if they see us too.

-I don't care about anything Diego before I used to, What it really matters in my life is to not be away from you, never. is the first time that I vulnerable and is because of you. I feel myself unable to do anything if you are not with me and I would not be able to handle if they separate us.

Diego couldn't believe it, if that was a dream he didn't want to wake up ...never. He didn't have her a few inches away like before but she was actually in his arms with her head in his chest, that simple act made him the most happy person in the universe and he imagine crazy ideas of what would be his future with her.

- Do you want to get a ride around? - Diego asked

-Of course!- she reply sounding like a little kid who just got a candy.- And you are right... they should not see us or they will kill us or expel us from the camp.  
After that Juliana didn't said anything and it seem that she was thinking of something.

- You know I will tell Amalia that I want her and the leader of the Roma, Rodolfo to marry us under their law and when we get to California we will marry in God's law.

-For God sake Juliana!- Diego exclaimed

-What happen? You don't want to marry me? -she suddenly ask nervously and sad.

- I wished with all my life but I am the one that is supposed to ask you not the other way around- he said while separating himself from her so that he was able to kneel again.

-Juliana de Romeu will you like to be my companion, my wife for life in which we will see many sunrises and be together forever?- Diego said a little nervous because he didn't knew if they were the correct words, but sincere because everything that he just said was the pure truth. ...


	4. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Juliana watched him and without waiting she threw herself towards him in order to kiss him. This kiss was different from the others, It was more passionate but not less sweet than the others. With that kiss she was showing him her true emotions. Emotions that she recently discovered but that with his kisses she knew they were truthful. Their lips seemed to be made to complement each other perfectly.

After them making out for a few minutes. He broke the kiss while both were recovering their breath.

-Of course I will marry you! I accept one thousand times! DIego, you are everything for me, everything I have dream about. and now that destiny put you in my path you are not getting rid of me - she said making him smile.

-You will not have to worry, I will love to have you all the days, minutes and seconds of my life- he said while chuckling.

-Well lets go and walk around, your offer seems to be an awesome idea!- She said while smiling mischievously.

After passing some trees, they got away from the camp of their friends. Juliana was hugging her be love from his waist and she was dreaming of the day of her wedding. "If I will have known before, Diego would have been my husband already… I can't believe that he is really handsome and sweet, making me tremble every time he kisses me, even though there have been only two. I declare myself addicted to them" Juliana though while putting her head in DIego's back.

In Diego's head only one thing was present and it was Juliana being in danger and been rescue by Zorro every single time. Without any doubt he knew that he need it to tell her his secret, they were going to be together forever and she need it to know, but its not the moment right now he thought.

His love for her and his secret were the two biggest things he had and for some reason he thought it was not convenient for her to know that he was el Zorro, not yet. Well most of it it was because he told her already in one occasion, but she didn't believe him, of course in that time it was only in the circus in a number that Bernardo and him prepare for the show.

After a few minutes they arrive to a beautiful and small waterfall that look like a little river in the middle of the forest. The water was as blue as the sky and the trees tall and green, a perfect place for the two of them and their love. Diego jump off the horse and with his strong hands he carry Juliana so that she can walk in the river. There he saw a flower and stopped to cut it and give it to her, and proceed towards Juliana who was sitting in a rock with her feet in the water…

-What's wrong Juliana? Are you ok?- he ask worry " what if she already regrets his decision" he thought a little scare because his dream could end before it has actually start it.

-Nothing, well… the truth is that I wish my father was here with us, that he was here to see our love. He told me that you were not like the others y he was right. It pisses me off that Rafael is responsible of my father's death, if it wasn't for him he would still be ere with us. He never thought that liking the french ideas was bad in Spain most of us got used to them; and because of this ideas and Rafael's big mouth he was killed. - Juliana finished with tears in her eyes

Diego sat in front of herald he brushed her tears away. It was painful to see her like that all sad. He thought a hundred of times that he could rescue Thomas de Romeu her father, but it was impossible the number of guards and the security that was imposed was extreme.

-My love, I would have give anything so that your father was here with us, unfortunately he is not here anymore, but anywhere you are he will be there taking care of you and Isabel and he is happy that you are not in Moncada's hands. Everytime you think of him he will be here with you guiding and protecting you from everything that can hurt you. Don't forget that every night, he is the biggest star in the sky and that if you don't forget him he will never leave you.- Diego said kissing Juliana's hand.

Juliana move by his words, sweet and comforting; she realizes that her father was right, he is different. He is destined for her and her father will never leave her. That thought fills her with happiness and she can thank God that she has him now and forever.

- You are right. My father will never leave us, also if it wasn't for this horrible loss I would have never been able to realized how much I love you.- she said shyly and smiling. Then she got up and took Diego's hand so that he can get up too.

Diego get himself hip and Juliana hugs him with her head resting on his chest, making thousands of butterflies move in her stomach (ahhh cheesy eww lol).

Diego gently plays with one hand with her beautiful curls, while the other holds her tight and near him.


	5. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Juliana P.O.V. 

Everything is so wonderful and it's just the way I dream it. Early today me and Diego confess our love each other he ask me to be his wife which I clearly said yes and well we talked about my father and how sad I'm because I loss him, but I am also happy to have diego with me. Its just like my dream came true the way he ask me to be his wife…..

FLASHBACK (ALSO THE DREAM=])

I just can believe my life is about to change so much, but for good… so here I am in front of this awesome man, my Diego with his beautiful caramel eyes asking me to be his wife, me a girl that to Spain and to the world has become nothing, a daughter of a traitor.

But he wants me like that, he loves me even when he can get bad comments about me. I can't ask for anything else and the fact that now I know he love him is the best realization in my boring life.

I kneel down to be in front of him and ready to explode the answer.

-Diego….of course I will be your wife- I scream in the moment that I throw myself in his arms making him lose balance and making the both of us fall in the grass.

-Ohhh Juliana you are making me the happiest person in the whole universe. - he said while giving me a soft and delicate kiss on the lips.

-You are the one that have changed my life and I cannot imagine to live the rest of my life with someone other than you -I said while I hug him and resting my head in his chest.

-Well then, we should make sure to go fast to the church of Santiago de Compostela and get marry.

-No…..I want to marry now before anything bad happens, I don't want anything to ruin my happiness.

-But how Juliana? besides there is no priest around the forest. I want to have you as it is by getting marry and honoring your father's name.

-Diego we will marry by God's law but I told you already I want to marry on California, But I want you to help me and talk to Amalia and Rodolfo, so the can marry us tonight, in secret…..or you don't want to marry me?

-Of Course I do my dear.- he said while touching my hair- Is my wish since I saw you for the first time, and I will talk to Rodolfo while you talk to Amalia. We will convince them to come here its a pretty awesome place for both of us to get marry - he said while sitting up and bringing me up with him

- Yes it is, its our own paradise- I said while kissing him again.

(End OF FLASHBACK)

So I just woke up from my nap and started to look for Amalia who was somewhere around the camp. I saw my love with Rodolfo and the other Roma near the horses, he was probably convincing Rodolfo to talk and I also need to do the same, whitout Nuria and Isabel near me.

-Amalia can we talk please- I said to Amalia in a murmur, she was busy fixing the tent were she had all her stuff all the way from his clothes to her magic accessories.

-Sure, tell me what do you need, but for the light in your eyes I can see love invade you as strong as the sunlights didn't it?

I couldn't help but to smile and blush while I look down sheepishly.

-I don't know how you do this Amalia but yes, my heart cannot hide what I feel and is love that took one my whole soul and I am unable to hide it anymore.

-Well then if it's about love I'm pretty sure to know who is the person that is the responsible of it.. it is the man with a sweet smile and beautiful eyes?- she said with a smirk on her face

-Yes it's Diego, but I can't say anything here is too risky can we talk after lunch near the small waterfall?

-A waterfall in this forest? I have never seen it, but okay, but lets make sure your sister and Nuria are not around unless you want them there.

-No! we need to sneak out without them, please Amalia just meet me here by the sunset.

-OK Juliana, my dear, I will be ready for the union that you pretend to do- she said while leaving me in a complete surprise how does she knows that? only GOD knows? But I am glad she is willing to help I say while smiling and leaving a long sigh to leave my lips, while watching Diego…. my future husband.

**** Ok Im really sorry for the horrible delay I'm having issues =[ with the story but I will post the second part tomorrow in y first day of my last semester in college =] since one class got cancel okis #listo y Fuera ;)


End file.
